The Flower of War
by Angelwithbadluck
Summary: A boy lost in War, a Girl pure as fallen snow, Can he hold her without tainting her with the blood on his hands? Can she find a way to his heart? Can a flower bloom in a field fill of blood and snow? Well I'm re-writing some parts but I will try and finished before Halloween
1. Black Snow

Angelwithbadluck: I re-read this story and i have to change it from the original story because I lost the written story in a book I written long time ago while move. Also I tried my best to corrected the Grammar but if you can Tell Grammar is not my strong hold but I will try and finished this story before Halloween or if not then Christmas so please Read and Review it makes me a better writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own APH but own the plot of this story

* * *

The Flower of War

In the time of the Great War in Russia, The biggest countries were battling other countries for land. Russia was powerful, Ukraine oldest sister, and the youngest child in the family was Belarus. A little girl with very light pale, long blond hair, with a dark blue dress that look like a maid dress with her white ribbon and night sky blue eyes. Ukraine had short hair, same color, eyes were lighter, wore light blue pants and white shirt. Russia had long tanned coat with short blond hair and pink scarf.

During the war Ukraine had to live in Russia castle since there places were battle ground, Ukraine also had to look after Belarus since she was only 6 and being the oldest was 16.

Our story take place in Russia castle, outside in the snow garden were two girls, a little one and well, big one.

"Belarus please be careful not to trip on the ice" Ukraine always fussing over the younger one, Belarus one the other hand just walked away from her sister.

"Don't worry, sister I will be fine its just ice" Belarus never listen to her older sister, she just stared at the cloudy sky, it wasn't snowing which was weird she thought.

Somewhere in Russia, there was an army waiting to strike Russia castle. No one knew it was coming. the on setter waited until the sky became a little dark. The general looked at the young blond man. He just nodded at him. There was an explosion, the ground shocked from the aftermath of the explosion, causing both girls to fall to the ground. The attack started. Belarus just looked at Ukraine. An alarm sounded through the castle; Ukraine just looked at the sky. black smoke was coming from the left wing.

"Big sister what happen?"Belarus was all she got out before Ukraine grab on to her hand, started running, Belarus was having trouble running trying not to trip.

"Belarus just comes with me and hang on to my hand tight don't let go!" Ukraine was running fast into the castle, she was running down the hall, with a bunch of people running with her.

"The castle is under attack!' one of the servant said while running, the people were running for their lives. Russia was busy with war with Poland. So the castle was unprotected. Outside there was a man young about 14 in a green military suit, he just watch was his men attack the castle. Belarus held Ukraine's hand until she tripped.

"Belarus!" Ukraine tried to go back for the young girl but the crowed was too strong for her, Belarus was scared she made her way to the wall and stood beside it as the people were running by Belarus watched as people tripped and others walked over them, killing them in the rampage, Belarus couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Tears were coming down and soon she heard gun shots in the distance of the castle, some people were shouting and screaming. She hid behind a long curtain. She couldn't see but she heard men run by, her heart stopped for those few seconds, her heart beat was all she heard. Belarus just stood very still. until the went by but more gun shots were heard. She didn't want to died. Closing her eyes but after standing still she hoped those men would leave so she could sneak out the castle.

"I hope Big sister will find me" Belarus preyed, she refused to even move from her spot for a long time. She closed her eyes, maybe all the bad things would go away, like went her brother always told to keep her eyes close so the bad things would be gone until she smell smoke, she open her eyes and removed the curtain from her face to see smoke everywhere.

Ukraine was far outside in the distance to see the castle being put on fire. She tried to go back for Belarus but the servants wouldn't let her, they told her it was too late for the young girl.

Outside the Castle was Germany looking up at the castle burning, Germany knew Russia would come after him once he knew what he had done to his beloved castle but still Russia was becoming to great and dangerous to handle now he had 4 nations under his control. Germany hated killing but it was necessary in this time of war. He looked at the his general ordering that the troops must leave before dawn. Germany sigh before looking up at the castle once more before leave. He stop and looked back to see a little girl looking down on him, Germany didn't know what to do.

"I'm going in" Germany shouted just before jumping through the burning doorway, the doorway closed with fire, his men couldn't get in after him, Germany ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU!" Germany shouted trying to find the little girl, while trying to dodge the flames or stuff coming down. He ran through hallways to find the one near the window. Until he seen the little girl.

'Oh good she not hurt' Germany was relieved, it was short lived as he walked towards her.

Belarus just seen the man come towards her but as he got close, a wooden fame came down on top of him, knocked him out, she didn't know what to do, the building was coming down around them. she didn't know how long the building would hold up.

'if we stay here any longer we will both be burn' she thought, she went to him, but he was knock out.

"Hey misters wake up! You need to wake up!" she shouted at the man. Ashes were started to floated around, she ran to the curtain and pull it down and cover herself along with the young man. She kept shaking him, but it was no use, she started to cry now since the air was cover with black smoke. it was getting harder to breath now. Belarus started coughing, she need to wait him up. He started to open his eyes to see the young girl crying, he seen that the frame was on his body along with the curtain, the top air was heavy with black smoke with the heat on top of it.

"Hey don't cry were going to get out of this" he said the girl was surprise to see him awake. He turned his body around, lifting the frame with his arms off this lower half, he grab the long purple curtain and wrap both their bodies together. he used his elbow to break the latch to the window pushing the window open. Both were coughing even with the fresh air, the heat was making them both sweat.

"HEY UP HERE!" he shouted to his men, the men went to the outside of his window. He grabs the curtain on both of them and throws it out the window. Belarus was coughing; the man took off his coat and wraps it around Belarus.

Belarus just watches as the man order the men below to form a circle with the curtains.

"okay were both-" Germany spoke but was stunned once he looked into her eyes.

Night sky blue met Day light Blue. Germany never gotten a good looked at the young girl but her eyes were very beautiful and mysterious, like walking on a snowy field on a full moon night. His breath was stolen, it was until a soldier shouted from below telling him they were ready for them, that snap him out of the trance.

"Were going to jump out the window into the circle below, so hang on to me" He said getting ready to jump out the window. Belarus just put her face into his chest. He jump, it felt like they were floating for a couple second Belarus felt, He turn his body as they fell to make sure her body was on top on his just in case the curtain didn't hold body their weights. As soon they were on the ground, the men gather around him, helping him up. Germany put the little girl on the ground, while shouting at his men to get to ready to move out now. Belarus looked up to her once home, Russia's castle was burning to the ground, she just held the man's hand while watch, Germany looked at the little girl. No emotion pass by her face, the flames reflected off her eyes. The snow started to fall, along with the black ashes from the castle. Germany picked up the girl. Belarus looked over his shoulder as he carried her, the castle finally collapse while the ashes floated everywhere, she just watched; until she closed her eyes. Her brother and sister made sure never to let her open her eyes when bad things were going on but she wasn't sure if she wanted to forget this. Darkness finally took over her mind, Germany knew she must finally fell asleep; Far away from Russia's castle was Ukraine looked back at the castle from the house carriage.

"NATALIA!" shouting in the distance as tears came down her eyes, her servants take her back to her country for safety.

It was finally snowing; a bud began to grown in the snow.


	2. A new place

Okay I change the story a little since well I written the original story in my book but well moving into my summer house I forgot my book at my apartment in the city so I have to change the story a little because I forgot how the starts goes

I don't own any of the people in Axis power...hetailia

A new place

Belarus awoke on the moving train, she seen the man they called Germany sitting next to her still asleep. Belarus just started at the man; he was as big as her big brother Russia. Her thought when back to her once home in Russia, what was going to happen to her, she couldn't leave like that since this man next to her took her always from her once home.

*what about big Sister Ukraine did she get out safety?* Belarus thought while sitting looking out to the sun rise sky. Germany awoke after he felt something move, he slowly open his eyes to see a little girl looking out at the sunrise, she looked like a glass doll. Then there was a knock on the cart door, she turn around to see Germany staring at her, he turn around fast to open the door, it was one of his men.

"Sir we will be arriving in Berlin in an hour" the solider spoke, Germany nodded and dismissed the man, once he turn back he seen the six years old trying to open the window, he just watch, when she finally got it open...she jump out, Germany yelled and grab the girl BEORE she was out completely and pull her back in fast.

"Are you crazy! You could have died!" Germany shouted at the young girl while closing the window, this time he lock it, he turn around to see the young girl disappeared. Belarus was running down the hall way of the train trying to look for a way off the train or a place to hide. She wasn't going to be someone prisoner, but she wasn't fast enough for Germany's long legs.

"Quit running away from me!" he shouted...again at the younger girl after he grabs her arm while walking back to their cart, she was trying to pull her arm free.

"NO I DON'T WANNA BE A PRISONER!" Belarus cried. Germany turns back to the younger girl, he let go of her small arm, and she cover her face while crying. Of course Germany should have seen this coming. What else would she would be thinking of; she was just taking away from her home into a different country, so she didn't know what going on.

"I am not going to make u my prisoner" Belarus just looked at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth or something, but she just nodded and stop trying to pull free. Germany let go and pull out a piece of candy from his jacket pocket. She slowly grabs it and put it in her mouth. It was sweet to her, Germany just nodded and started to walk back to the cart, turning his head to see if the little girl followed, Belarus just follow closely behind him and grab the back of his coat.

Germany didn't seem to mind her, but the one thing that was on his mind was...who was she?

The little girl was something else, she didn't look well like normal child; she had light really light blond hair, ivory skin and dark blue eyes like the night sky. He was wonder if she was country like him...but which one, she could be one of the other countries Russia took over, this was on his mind for a while that he didn't know that the train was back in Berlin finally. Belarus was busy looking out the window at the buildings, they were big and pretty it wasn't anything like her home in Russia.

"Hold on to my hand so you don't get lost" Germany held out his hand. Belarus just grabs it.

*it's big like big brothers hand* she looked around but made sure never to let go of his hand. The soldiers were standing in a straight line and saying something German Belarus couldn't make out what they were saying as Germany walked by with her.

They got into something Belarus never seen before, it was rectangle and had 4 wheels and seats in it (it's a car lol XD: happyangelone) she grab Germany when it stated to move.

*I guess she never seen or been in a car before* Germany just smiled at the sight of the little girl hold on to him like she was going to fall off if she let go. They finally got to his house, but she wouldn't let go of him until then both got out of the car. Belarus just looked around the streets and then in the house.

*I guess this is home now* that was all Belarus thought while looking at the house; she was in a new place.

Well I am updating and it thunder yeah man I hope u like it because I didn't lol joking XD but I guess I like the part where Belarus was trying to escaped by jumping out of a moving train XD

I MISS MY FAV STORY YAOI BRIGADE lady Red rose plz update it very entertain i tell who ever read this to read her story it funny I mean it one of this best Belarus story I ever read \\\ but i wish she would update so plz review lots so she can update soon


	3. the two girls

Slowly she open her eyes and looked around, she sat up on a big bed. The room was nice and red; Belarus remembers that she was living with a young man name Germany. She got up and started walking to the door and out into a long hallway.

*I wonder where Germany is?* she started walking down the hall until she found a kitchen. Inside she saw a young man with brown hair and in a blue suit, she watch him

Italy was trying to make breakfast for Germany, since he just came home last night and was super happy.

"I think pasta for breakfast will Germany happy!" Italy smiled to himself, and then a sound made him jump, Belarus just jumps at the side of the door, her stomach just made a loud sound. Italy stop and looked at the door, there at the side was a little girl with purple eyes looking at him, he when up to her but stop halfway. Belarus was about ready to start running if he got any closer.

"are you hungry? Don't be scared" the young man smiled, he held out his hand to her, she looked at it until she put her hand in his. And he took her to the table.

"Wait I will make you some pasta'!" he just had a goofy smile on his face. Belarus just nodded. *I wonder who he is?* Belarus just watch as the man just made lots of mistakes with the stove but smiled a little.

Mean while in Russia, there stood a young man looking at his burn castle. He watches as his men were looking around for anything or anyone.

Russia was just livid to say the lest, the purple eyed man stood at the front of his castle. 'I vow to destroy the person who did this.' A dark aura surrounded him, his men could feel was he was feeling, the air just got colder.

It was soon nightfall in Russia and still he had moved from his spot. His men were still searching for any sign of his sisters.

"Russia! Russia!" Ukraine was running towards the group along with her servants. Russia turns around to see her and breaths a sigh of relief. 'Thank god they are alright' he was glad

"Ukraine your alright! Da what happen?" Russia smiled but Ukraine just stop in front of him and looked to the ground. Russia knew something was wrong right away but before he could say something, one of the men yelled at him to come there. Russia turns to him and walked to his the spot.

Russia looked at the spot and his eyes wided at the horrible sight…It was a body of a young girl dress in blue dress…he knew it was Belarus because it had her ribbon in her hand. Russia picked up the small body and Russia just let out a loud yelled. Ukraine fell to the ground crying her servant were around her. Russia carried the body to the clearing of the royal garden. No one dare to say anything in fear, One of Russia men brought a shove to his side. Russia put the body gently to the side on the ground and grab the shove and started to dig.

The ground was frozen but he just dig more harder, until he was halfway into the hole. Ukraine came to his side, she was holding the body close to her body. She was just humming a lullaby and trying to keep the body warm even though she was gone. Ukraine passed her over slowly and Russia held her next and started to cry but he wouldn't make a sound. He slowly took off his jacket and wrapped it around the body before lying it down. He started to bury the person, as Ukraine sat on the ground next to him.

After he was finished he looked at his sister.

"Who did this?" he slowed real low

"Germany" Ukraine was all that she said and all that Russia needed to hear.

Russia walked forward as Ukraine watch as his men moved to the side to let the leader walk by. The White Russia army stood proudly behind him. Russia was heading to War and would not stop until he got revenged.

Umm sorry I was gone so long it just that I been super busy and I didn't think anyone read this so sorry lol but yeah I kinda know that countries don't died until they have someone to take there place but yeah they think she died sorry lol but she didn't


	4. the pain

It's been three days since Belarus had move to Germany house. The man she met in the kitchen was named Italy, she like him since he was always and nice to her, but she didn't like that fact everything he made for her was pasta, she wonder how he live on pasta alone. Germany show her around the big house but she didn't talk much or all only on the train. Germany didn't mind at all since he like the quiet. On the fourth day something happen, Germany was in his studies with Belarus sitting by the fireplace watching the fire.

Germany phone rang and he picked it up and listens.

"Sir Germany we have some news regarding Prussia, it seem that the White Russia army has capture west Germany sir!" Germany didn't seem surprised for he had declared war by burning down his castle but he didn't think that Russia would figure out this fast or go in act this fast.

"Very well make sure our defense are on guarded and we will see if there is an chance to have a sit down between Russia and me discussing Prussia" Germany said real low but Belarus heard anyways, she just looked at him and he stared back.

"it seem that your homeland Russia has attacked my brother Prussia" he said while watch her but she just had a straight face and turn back to the fire. Germany hadn't figure out that she was a country or that she was Russia's little sister and she didn't say anything to him ether.

'Big brother must be looking for me?' Belarus thought but she just looked at the fire, the flames still sacred her but it was the way it moved. Germany just sigh and picked up the phone he need to call the other nations in hope that they would help since Russia was a big country and had nuclear weapons at his command. Belarus just listen to him, he had called some people called England, Japan, Poland, France, and of course she knew Italy and in three days they would be coming over to discussed what will be done.

Some where in Russia camp, Russia was sitting down in the dining room drinking a bottle of vodka while in front of him was albino man being hold by two men on his knees, he was beat bloody with cuts and wounds on his body but the albino man was glaring at the Russia man crossed legged with a pipe in one hand and vodka in the next.

"Prussia da what do you have to say for your self?" the Russia say in a low but happy voice with a wicket smile on his lips, Prussia on the other hand didn't know what the hell he was talking about, the next thing he knew was the Russia had invented sudden and without warning. It defect with succeed, Prussia was captured. That wasn't the thing that shocked Prussia the most, it was the fact that after they captured Prussia, Russia had order that his soldiers were to be put to death, Prussia tried to put a stop to it but it was already to late he couldn't do nothing but watch.

'He lost his mind or what?' Prussia continued to glare without saying anything, Russia just smiled and raised his pipe in the air and brought it down upon Prussia arm. A sick breaking sound was heard along with Prussia yelling in pain as well.

"Do you know that my beloved little sister Bela was killed by your sick younger brother" he said while taking a drink of vodka Prussia was in pain but heard. Russia looked at the Albino man on the ground now holding his arm, he order his men to leave them alone. Thought out the night they could hear the albino man screams.

It was the day the group on men were coming and Germany was waiting in the meeting room, Belarus was order to stay in her room and still hadn't learn her really name since she hadn't talked at all, he figure she must be still in shocked over everything so he didn't force he to talk. Germany was worried over what was happening he had gotten word a day ago of what happen at West Germany and to say it was horrible and with no mercy. Germany put his hands to his face; he hadn't gotten any sleep over it to say the lest.

Belarus was lying on her bed looking at ceiling, she was bored but a little worried since Germany hadn't got any sleep, she knew because her room was next to his.

' I should go see what he's doing' she sat up and left the room even though she was told to stay in there. She walked down the meeting room which it was on the main floor, when she got there, Germany was sitting alone in the room with his hands to his face she knew that he was deep in thought when he didn't react to her walking next to him.

"Germany are you okay?" Germany head shout up and looked at the sound, there he seen the little girl looking at him, those dark blue eyes just remind him on the night sky. then it hit him that she talked it's been days and she hadn't talk until now.

"Yes I'm just a little trouble about some matters… wait didn't I tell to stay in your room today?" Belarus just nodded but sat next to him on the chair beside him. He just sigh, he didn't mind her but he did mind that she didn't listen to him. Belarus put her hand on Germany's hand and smiled.

"Germany why did you take me here? Instead of leaving back home?" she still held his hand and just when quieted she knew he was thinking out it

" I really don't know to tell you the truth, I just didn't want to leave you alone there"

They both when quiet but continue to hold hands "I hope were not interrupting anything" they both turn to see a man with the biggest eye brows Belarus ever seen.

Well I updated sorry if its like umm hard core-happyangelone


End file.
